Most windows and other openings in buildings include frames (e.g. window frames) and inserts (e.g. window glass panels, doors, etc.). For framed construction, rough framing is constructed before the frames (window frame, door frame) are installed and the rough framing is constructed sufficiently to support structures above the opening by extra studs and headers, etc.
For poured concrete installations, generally the frame is not strong enough to withstand the weight of the poured concrete. Furthermore, the typical frame does not provide sufficient rigidity for the openings after the building is completed, the walls are formed around the window opening, and the concrete dries.
To solve this problem, a rigidifying box or outer-frame called a “buck” is typically formed or built to provide a receptacle or opening into which the frames can be mounted after the concrete is poured.
In Modern construction techniques, the walls of portions or of the entire building are formed by pouring concrete into forms or molds. This method has long been done in the fabrication of basement walls, either created on-site or off-site in which an entire wall is pre-fabricated then positioned into a vertical position and installed on-site.
Bucks for use with poured concrete walls have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,293 to Anderson, et al, describes a buck system made by extruding vinyl. Bucks of any useful dimension that are made according to this disclosure are not sturdy enough to withstand the force of wet, poured concrete and, therefore, require many braces to prevent sagging and/or collapse after the concrete is poured. Furthermore, the described buck system does not adequately accommodate Insulated Concrete Forms (ICF), which have become very popular in the construction industry.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,375 to Anderson, et al, describes a buck system made by extruding vinyl. Again, Bucks of any useful dimension that are made according to disclosure are not sturdy enough to withstand the force of wet, poured concrete and, therefore, require many braces to prevent sagging and/or collapse after the concrete is poured.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,185 to Scott, et al, describes a buck system for Insulated Concrete Forms that is made of plastic. Again, Bucks of any useful dimension that are made according to the disclosed system are not sturdy enough to withstand the force of wet, poured concrete and, therefore, require many braces to prevent sagging and/or collapse after the concrete is poured.
In all of the above examples, the overall construction, materials and design does not provide added structure to the ICF and, for all useful sizes of frames, requires substantial bracing and squaring (corner angles).
What is needed is a buck system that will support the force and weight of concrete with no or minimal bracing and will provide a sturdy base for frames.